


Bane’s Cabinet

by villlanelle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Alec Lightwood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villlanelle/pseuds/villlanelle
Summary: In a reality where Soulmate Marks exist, Magnus and Alec must find each other once again, as they have been in previous lives before.——————————————————
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Bane’s Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> first time making an AU, I hope everyone likes it✨✨

(This is what their mark looks like for reference— it’s the rune for Destined)

Alec Lightwood works for the NYPD, living his days fighting crime and helping the citizens of Brooklyn. Like all people, when he hit 15 years old, he developed a mark on his right wrist, called a Soulmate Mark. It was a prominent black mark with thick lines that covered the entire surface of his wrist, right below his palm.

The mark has a matching pair, which belongs to your soulmate- hence the given name. A Soulmate Mark gives you the ability to feel everything that the other person is feeling. Happiness, guilt, pain, pleasure- you name it, and each other can feel it. When near the matching person for the first time, the mark gives off a pulsing heat sensation, making it known that they’re close by. It’s up to you to decide whether you spend your life searching for your soulmate, or rebelling against fate.

That being said, Alec has felt many things throughout the eleven years of having his mark. Pain is most of it, the aching of heartbreak after heartbreak. Alec hasn’t once been in a relationship, yet he feels his heartbreaking at least every 6 months.

As a result of feeling that ache, he’s refrained from even attempting a short-lived relationship. One, he doesn’t want to put his soulmate in pain, and two, they would never last. His sister, Isabelle, had repeatedly told him that the relationships that aren’t with your chosen one, last a minimum of 4-6 months. She’s experienced plenty while on the search for her soulmate- which she finally found a few months ago.

Alec and Isabelle once lived together in Manhattan, but after she found Raphael they ended up moving in together. That left Alec to look for an apartment of his own, but he didn’t mind. He found a perfect nook in Brooklyn.

*************

Today was Alec’s day off from work, the first one in a while. He took advantage of this rare opportunity and wanted to run a few errands. Lately, though, he’s been feeling lethargic, which he knows for sure is from his mark. His soulmate must be having a rough time.

Over the eleven years, he’s come to know his other half based on the emotions that come and go. The emotions he tends to feel most is of course heartbreak, but he also feels a deep love. The man that matches his mark, loves hard and deeply, although he appears to be lonely most of the time. He’s a true romantic who knows what he wants and clearly rebelling against fate.

Alec sometimes feels rejected by that thought. He often wonders if his soulmate has no interest in searching for him, or if he’s just lonely and wants to feel something rather than nothing. Wherever Alec goes, he pays close attention to his mark for any signs of the pulsing heat. He wants to find his chosen one, he wants to feel the love from his soulmate- the love he often feels being given to other people.

As Alec shops for household necessities, a feeling of heavy longing and a strong will to be found, washes over him. He feels a soft touch on his wrist where the mark is, almost like the mark was traced with the tip of a feather. He’s only felt the touch a few times since he’s had the mark and found it heartwarming knowing that his person was thinking of him. Alec could feel it all throughout his body- the longing, the wanting, the guilt of not looking. From what he could infer, his soulmate finally wanted to search for him. _About fucking time_ , Alec thought.

Often, Alec daydreams of the moment they meet. Always it’s unexpected, like a quick trip for coffee and the barista calls out his name and as he steps forward, his mark pulsates and he just knows. Or walking down the busy streets of New York and passing someone that makes his wrist feel unreasonably warm.

He just wished he had a name for his person, rather than a nickname of SM, short for Soulmate Mark.

When Alec touches his mark, he feels such a potent familiarity. As if he’s had this mark on his body multiple times, as if he’s met the person who wields this same etching several times before. There’s something different between Alec and his own, than what most people describe how the mark feels.

Izzy used to say her mark didn’t emit the same magnitude of emotion as Alec’s did. She felt a connection, but never felt the touch of another on her skin. It wasn’t supposed to feel like that, only ever mentally but never physically. He often wondered if his other half could feel his touch, as well.

While home, and in bed waiting for his eyes to fully rest, Alec’s mind drifts into thoughts of what his soulmate could possibly look like; what he could sound like, the touch of his fingertips along Alec’s shoulders. Was he tall? Taller than himself? Does he glisten with every step? With those last few thoughts, a slumber engulfs him.

Upon awaking, a sharp excruciating pain hits Alec. Thoughts flooding through of never being good enough, ending up alone, and feeling as though every aspect of his life is crashing. Alec, empathetically, thought of a message to send to his soulmate, through telepathy. Although he knew it wouldn’t work, he tried anyway because the anguish Alec’s feels from him, breaks his heart in a million different ways.

Alec worked today. He devoured a breakfast sandwich, got in uniform, and locked his door on the way out. He was extra cautious of his surroundings, he wanted to find SM. Alec needed to for his own sake; his soulmate needed him to even more, but where would he start? Eleven years of attempting and failing to find him, mainly throughout Manhattan. He’s been in Brooklyn for a little over 3 months, and of all the places he’s been called to on the job, he’s had little luck.

Alec was walking around the streets of Brooklyn, where he spotted a middle-aged man trying to rob a little old lady of her bulky purse. He ran across the street to stop the man, and the man saw that. He booked it at full speed, still clutching to the purse. Alec’s lengthy legs were no match for a man who couldn't be more than 5’8. Within minutes Alec caught up to him, and the man released the purse as Alec put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

During the moment before reading the man his miranda rights, Alec felt heavy eyes on him and the feeling of deep admiration. He looks around for a quick second, and saw no one. Alec continued reading the criminal his rights, before taking him away.

Later that night, while Alec was cooking dinner he started feeling like he was in a drunken state. His person must be drunk off his ass, for it to be something Alec felt.

After he ate, Alec decided to take a stroll down a strip of bars in hopes of finding his soulmate. It was worth a shot, although he could have been drinking alone at home versus at a crowded bar. He checked bar after bar, and to his dismay, his soulmate wasn't near.

Coming home, filled with disappointment so heavy he was sure his person could feel, Alec laid down on his couch with his heart aching. He was tired of being alone, he had no one. He saw Isabelle and Raphael maybe a few times a month, but he was envious of his sister. Seeing her with her own soulmate only reminded Alec of his loneliness.

The next morning, Alec called out of work. He couldn’t bring himself to even get up let alone exert the energy chasing people down on the street. After the failed attempt of finding SM, he felt discouraged.

After laying in bed for three or more hours, he hears a knock on his door. Sluggishly, he walks over and opens it only to be greeted with a high pitched, “Hi!” and a bear hug.

“Hi, Isabelle. What brings you by?” Alec asks her somewhat uninterested.

“I just thought I’d pop in and say hello. I miss you! We haven’t seen each other in awhile. You okay?” Isabelle playfully bumps his arm.

Alec pulls back rigidly, and sighs. “No. I’m lonely. I’m ready to be with him,” he gestures towards his mark. “Just tired of the constant ache in my heart. I know I haven’t met him yet, but it feels as if we’ve been apart longer than we’ve had the mark.”

His sister gives a sympathetic look, and wraps her arms around him. “I know, Alec. You will find him soon though, it’s been what- eleven years? It’s about time he shows up. You’ve only lived in Brooklyn for a few months. You’d be surprised, he could live a few blocks away. He could work in one of the shops you’ve never been in.”

“I guess you could be right. I’ve only ever looked in bars and grocery stores,” Alec sighs.

At least Izzy’s words gave him something to hope for. He may just walk around down each strip of shops. Go in every single one of them, even the ones he would never imagine himself going near.

“See! Give it a try. I love you, Alec. It hurts me to see you this way. It’ll all get better, I promise.” Izzy gives one last hug before heading out and giving Alec his space.

“I love you too, Izzy,” Alec says as he shuts the door.

He might as well get dressed and go look around, there’s no harm in trying.

Alec walks along a strip of stores varying in sizes, stopping in every one. He tries a Best Buy, and can feel nothing. He tries a shoe store- nothing. He next tries a clothing store and wandered about and observed other’s marks. He couldn’t find any that matched his own. Alec was starting to get upset, but didn’t lose hope.

He sat in a small cafe and ordered a black coffee with a few sugars and took small sips as he wasted time before trying again. Alec tried to think of the shops he’s never been in before, the stores he wouldn’t imagine even walking in the doors of.

He began once again, looking in shops along the corners, and everything in between. He comes across a book store so he checks it out. Walking through every aisle, and nothing sticks out to him. He decides to leave and turn another corner. This led him to a metaphysical store, which he’d never step foot in. At the door, though, his mark begins to radiate with heat. Alec heart starts pounding out of his chest, he knew this was the place.

Opening the door, a heavy aroma of sandalwood surrounds him. There’s a bookshelf on the right filled with books about crystals, alchemy, and tarot. On the left of him, are rows of tables that are covered with different kinds of crystals. Along the walls are tapestries with mandalas on them, as well as shelves containing ingredients such as rock salt, sage, and bay leaves. It was a cute little shop, filled with occult objects and items.

Alec walks forwards, and makes small talk with the few people shopping, observing their marks. None of them had his.

“Hello, there! Welcome to Bane’s Cabinet. How can I help you?” A strong, earthy voice asks behind him.

Alec’s mark pulsates and he feels every inch of his being melt. He turns around, and glances at the man’s wrist.

They matched.

Alec is speechless, he doesn’t even know what to say to this man. He didn’t expect to actually find him. Alec is in awe, his mouth dropping to the floor.

“I can feel it, too. I thought we’d never meet. I can’t believe we are. It all feels too surreal,” The man says to Alec. “My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

“I’m.. Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“Ooh, an Alexander. What a beautiful name,” Magnus compliments.

Magnus didn’t seem nervous, not like Alec. Alec was pure anxiety.

Magnus was drop dead gorgeous, in the eyes of Alec. A fairly tall man, but still shorter than himself. His eyes a honey brown shade, with flecks of gold in the iris. He wears dark kohl on his water line with glimmers of glitter in the inner corner. He wore slim tight leather jeans, with a deep burgundy jacket with buttons of gold. The first few were unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Alec accidentally slips from his lips.

“You must be staring in a mirror, darling. Such a handsome man. Your energy feels very familiar. Listen, I’m the owner of this shop. Let me close up and we can go to lunch, okay?”

Alec nodded, as he waited in one of the corners near the front of the store, watching Magnus take care of the last customer and lock up.

Keys jangle, and Magnus announces, “Alright let’s leave this joint. It’s happy hour at this small restaurant I like to go to. I’m obsessed.”

As the two of them walk towards the restaurant, Alec keeps glancing over at Magnus. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, he was just so attractive. Being this close to the man he’s been waiting for, fills his insides with anxiety, passion, and remembrance. Even though how nervous he was in the moment, he felt that this man has been with him all along. He felt history between them.

Sitting down at the restaurant, Alec notices Magnus staring at him.

“Is there something on my face?”

Magnus laughs, “No darling, just admiring your beauty. I think I saw you the other day. You’re a cop? I think I watched you take down a man stealing a purse or something. I was looking out the window of my shop, with such admiration.”

“I felt that! I looked and I didn’t see anyone.”

Magnus reaches across the table, gesturing towards Alec’s hand. “Can I see your mark?”

Alec let his arm rest on the table, allowing Magnus to view his mark. Magnus began to trace his fingers along the thick lines. His touch sent shivers down Alec’s spine. It felt just like when he was shopping and he felt the touch.

“I have a question,” Alec shyly says.

“Ask anything you want, Alexander.”

“What caused you so much pain over the years? You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I’ve felt it all. Every time your heart was broken, I felt it.”

Magnus had a look of anguish in his eyes, “Oh Alexander, I’m sorry that you had to feel my plight. Honestly, at first I didn’t think of really following through with mark stuff. I figured it would take years before I stumbled across you, which I guess it did. So I tried short lived relationships. None ever lasted more than 6 months. It was just easier, until I hurt after every single one.”

_Of course, he didn’t care about me at first_ , Alec thought. He tried not to take it personally, because he knew Magnus didn’t mean it like that. Hearing that hurt Alec a little, mainly because he never tried to see someone because it was ‘easier’, he didn’t want to hurt his other half if things went wrong.

“Oh, I see. I never tried a relationship because I didn’t want my shortcomings affecting you. I suffered through my loneliness.”

“I know. I felt that every day. I’m sorry to have upset you, but you wanted to know the truth. I have looked for you. Maybe not as much as I should have, but I did. I always thought about you,” Magnus tried to explain.

The waiter interrupted with mimosas and an appetizer.

“Do you like mimosas? They’re delicious. Try one,” Magnus tried to lighten the mood and had a glass in his hand, handing it to Alec.

Alec seemed apathetic at this point, but he didn’t want to be caught up in his own feelings. He was sitting across from the man he’s been longing for. Alec took the mimosa and sipped.

“Very fruity. I’m not sure I like it very much.”

Magnus chuckled. “Listen, Alexander. I’ve thought about you every day. I wanted you in my life, always. I’ve always felt such a deep connection towards our mark, and finally meeting you has put gasoline on the fire. We are meant to be, I feel it- I know it. Do you believe in past lives?”

Alec had butterflies, “I’ve felt the connection too. Anytime I looked at my mark, I felt as if I could see through it and into another life where you were by my side. I believe in them, definitely.”

They shared an exchange of giddy smiles, enticing the night upon them. The both of them, feeling lucky and ecstatic from the chance of meeting today. They finished their mimosas and meals and chatted some more.

“We need to exchange numbers, okay? Here pass me your phone and I’ll save my number and send myself a text,” Magnus said as he held his hand out for Alec’s phone.

Alec watched him as he gave him his phone. Clicking away on numbers and entering his name. God, Alec thought he was the most gorgeous creature alive.

Handing Alec his phone back, Magnus saved his number into his own phone.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Alec asks, walking out the door with Magnus.

“Of course, darling. You can see me anytime you want, no matter the time.”

Alec smiles wide, “Okay.”

“I guess we’d better split ways then. Text me when you get home, alright? It was very nice meeting you, soulmate. I’m glad to finally have a name for you. Goodnight Alexander,” Magnus leans in for a hug.

“It was very nice meeting you as well, Magnus. I’ll text you,” Alec reciprocates and gives Magnus a tight hug.

On Alec’s 10 minute walk home, he calls his sister to tell her the news.

“Hello?”

“Oh my god, Izzy. Thank you so much for giving me hope,” Alec says in excitement.

“Did you meet him? Oh my god! Where? What’s his name? Is he hot?”

“I met him in a metaphysical store that he owns, his name is Magnus Bane, and fuck yes he is. He’s drop dead gorgeous,” He gloats over his new found soulmate.

“I’m so happy for you, Alec. I really am. I can’t wait to meet him. But hey, listen, I have to go. I’ll call you in the morning, okay? I love you! Have a good night, bye!”

“I love you too, Izzy, goodnight.”

Alec ends the phone call as he walks up his steps going into the apartment complex.

When inside his apartment, he sends a quick text to Magnus letting him know he was home. He gets a response almost instantly.

_Good. It was amazing seeing you tonight. Let’s get breakfast in the morning?_

Alec sighed, knowing he had work in the morning.

_I can’t in the morning, I have work. We can do a late lunch or dinner, if you’d like?_

His phone dinged.

_Yes, lets do that. My place at 5? I’ll give you my address tomorrow. I’m an excellent cook, and a romantic at heart._

Alec’s heart fluttered. He knew Magnus was a romantic man. He was more than excited to experience it all to himself.

_I’ll be there, and I’ll be the judge of that. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Magnus._

_Goodnight, darling._

*************

Tomorrow came and went, Alec was home from work and started to shower. He wanted to smell nice for his date with Magnus. He wasn’t the best at picking clothes out though, so he did the best he could when he got out. He decided to wear a pair of jeans and a nice royal blue button up shirt.

Magnus had already sent him the address earlier today, so Alec punched it into his GPS on his phone and set out on foot towards Magnus’.

It was quite funny, Magnus only lived 15 minutes away from Alec’s Brooklyn apartment, meaning that the eleven years spent in Manhattan- Magnus was only 30 minutes away. Knowing that now has Alec biting his tongue in frustration.

Alec rang the doorbell at Magnus’ apartment, and he gracefully opened it within moments.

“Alexander! You made it,” Magnus said in excitement, hugging Alec and inviting him inside.

Magnus had the fashion taste of a model, he wore such extravagant clothing. His loft was even more extravagant- it was filled with the finest furnishing.

“Your place is so nice, Magnus. It smells wonderful, almost like the inside of your shop.”

“Sandalwood- yes. What a wonderful scent, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I agree. Although I think you, personally, smell much nicer,” Alec attempted to flirt.

Magnus winked at him, and twirled towards the kitchen where he was finishing the meal he was cooking. Alec followed him.

“What are you making us?”

“That’s a surprise!” Magnus teased.

Well, whatever it was it smelled good, and Alec was hungry.

Alec watched Magnus as he cooked, admiring him every step of the way. Alec was so gone for him.

Magnus had lit a candle in the center of the table, and set their plates down. “It’s Pempek. It’s an Indonesian fishcake meal with a sweet and sour sauce.”

After waiting for Magnus’ to sit with him, Alec took a bite of the food he made. He let out a soft, satisfying moan. “That’s absolutely delicious. You get a 10/10.”

Magnus smiled, and they both continued eating till their plates were empty.

Once they finished, they sat on the couch together and put on a movie that neither of them have seen. Alec looked at Magnus, and he looked back at Alec.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec asked, touching Magnus’ hand.

“You can do anything you’d like,” Magnus responded as he leaned in towards Alec and closed his eyes.

Alec kissed Magnus with all the passion he has. A deep, hard, and slow kiss. Slithering his tongue in and around Magnus’ mouth, until the kiss came to a stop.

“You’re an amazing kisser, Alexander.”

“You’re just an amazing person to kiss.”

Knowing that this was only their second date, Alec tried to refrain from doing anything else. He could feel how turned on he was becoming and he didn’t want to ruin this moment with a hard on.

“Don’t stop kissing me, Alexander. You’re so good at it,” Magnus whines, pulling him in.

Alec smirked, and went in for another kiss. Rather than just one kiss, it was a full blown make out session. Getting more intense, Alec pulls away.

“Come back,” Magnus softly pouts. Alec glanced down and saw Magnus was _very_ hard.

Hearing Magnus pout, only made Alec give in. While kissing passionately, Magnus moves his hand onto Alec’s thigh and gives a soft squeeze. His touch made Alec hard.

Sloppily making out for more than an hour, Magnus begins to rub against Alec’s cock through his jeans.

“Magnus,” Alec softly pants.

“It’s okay, Alexander. It’s not too soon, when we both know how potent our connection is. Is it crazy to say I’m already in love with you?” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“Are you really? You hold such a special place in my heart, Magnus. I’m crazy about you.”

“Yes, my dear. I want to be with you forever, and in my next life and the life after that. I will always want you,” Magnus confesses.

“God, I love you.”

Alec grabs Magnus, to where he’s laying down and Alec’s on top of him, making out aggressively, and grinding against him.

Magnus’ hands are reaching for Alec’s button and zipper on his jeans, trying to take them off. Alec ends up helping him.

Upon seeing Alec’s cock, Magnus is wide-eyed and in awe. “You’re beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec blushed and surrendered himself to Magnus for his first time.

*************

They laid in Magnus’ bed together, afterwards, cuddled up. Alec playing with Magnus’ pink tips of hair, and Magnus rolling his thumb around Alec’s knuckles.

“That was amazing,” Alec whispered.

“I know you were,” Magnus winked and laughed a little.

Magnus’ pulled Alec closer to him, and Alec changed position to where his head on was on Magnus’ chest and a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. The two of them emitted a cloud of bliss that surrounded them. Alec was finally happy, there’s no more loneliness and no more thoughts of being unwanted. He knew where he stood with Magnus. He loved that man, and he knows he’s loved that man lifetimes before. In one life, Alec probably even married him.

Soulmates you feel a distinct connection, like the strings of faith tied you together, but the feeling of being so sure of having multiple past lives with another? That’s something Alec can’t even wrap his head around- he can’t analyze it, he just knows.

As they both lay, coddled in each other’s arms, a deep sleep begins to wash upon them. Magnus rubs his hand down Alec’s spine, pushing nitrogen bubbles till they expel, and whispers an “I love you,” before falling into a slumber.

“I love you too, Magnus. Always and forever,” Alec mumbles as he drifts into a dream.


End file.
